


Empire of Sex

by Angel110



Series: Playing with the Devil [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a hot day in the Empire of Sex and Kyuhyun got the day off as he spends it at the pool, spotting a sexy black-haired male. As confident as he is he tries to get intimitate with the handsome stranger, succeeding in the end.<br/>Yesung at first denying gives in after some time and lets himself being pleasured by the younger.<br/>Will it be worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Game Begin

**No one's POV**

Yesung was nearly drowning in the pool. Good thing he managed to even out his breathing and started swimming again. He really liked this place, only he would visit it. No one else.

At the same time Kyuhyun arrived at the pool, the noble was so hot today and decided to go for a swim and who knew, maybe he would find a hot peace of meat as well.

The noble first went to the bar to get something cool to drink as he noticed a raven-haired man in the pool. He looked really good from what he was able to see at the moment. He ordered his drink and continued to watch the young male with sharp eyes.

Not noticing the presence of another person, Yesung got up from the pool and decided to go to the shower. But then he saw this young man - at least he looked younger than Yesung - and the stranger looked pretty handsome. Noticing that he was completely nude in front of the stranger, Yesung blushed and immediately went to the bench to get his robe and use it to cover himself.

Kyuhyun received his drink and took a sip, almost choking as the other got out of the pool completely nude, revealing his impressive size and a sexy body to it, something he hadn't expected to be honest. He then smirked as the other blushed and stood up, making his way to the who he assumed was a courtesan.

Being more than confident the noble removed the other's robe again and whispered into his ear with his best low and seductive voice: "You are so sexy, there is no need to cover it. My name is Kyuhyun and yours, sexy?"

"Please don't call me sexy. I'm Yesung." Yesung said and blushed more as the other removed his robe.

"But it's the truth. You are damn sexy!" Kyuhyun said as he leaned over and licked over the other's earlobe.

Yesung shivered and pushed Kyuhyun away. "Please don't-- don't do that.." he said in a low and husky tone.

Kyuhyun licked his lips as he was being pushed away. This guy wasn't easy to get and he was turned on very much when he met this kind of men. But he would succeed and get the sexy raven-haired male into his bed tonight, anyway -it had always worked with the charm of his.

"Are you sure? I know the both of us could have much fun together." He smirked and walked closer to the other again, tracing his fingers along the other's jaw line.

Yesung was really annoyed. "You have some nerve, don't yah, lil kid... I know what you're talking about... and I'll only agree if you give me a candy."

"Candy? You can have as much candy as you want if you let me try out this amazing body of yours~" Kyuhyun smirked at Yesung.

"And don't call me a kid again, you might regret it." He whispered lowly and slightly dangerously into the other's ear.

"Fine. You have a room? Or I'll take you to mine?" Yesung asked as he wore his robe and sat down on the floor, looking up at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun looked down at Yesung and smirked. "Whatever you prefer. I leave the choice to you."

"I'll take you to my room then..." Yesung said and held the other's hand, pulling him to a small room by the end of the empire.

"Would you do everything for candy, Yesungie?" Kyuhyun asked licking his lips and thinking of what he would do in some minutes with or rather to the handsome stranger.

Yesung nodded. "I mean, I don't take money.. I only take candies as a courtesan," he said as he opened a bit of his robe, just to tease the other.

Kyuhyun couldn't wait any longer and the other's teasing made it just worse. He stopped Yesung by grabbing his wrist and in the next moment he pinned him against the wall, pressing his lips on the other's full and soft ones.

Yesung gasped, yelping inside when he was pinned to a wall. "You fucker--" he managed to say before he was kissed. Oh how he enjoyed the kiss. The other person was just so delicious he couldn't get enough of his taste.

Kyuhyun smirked as he kissed Yesung roughly, grinding their crotches together. "I'm taking that as a compliment," he mumbled into the kiss and took the robe off of Yesung.

Yesung gasped, feeling the robe slip off of him. He pushed Kyuhyun away and panted. "I'd like to keep them please until I'm in my room," he said sternly and wore his robe again.

"Oh come on, it's much more exciting in public and people barely come here anyway," Kyuhyun said seductively as he tried again to remove the robe from the sexy man in front of him.

"I said no." Yesung said with a glare. He pulled out his katana which was tucked from behind the robe, and he unsheathed it before pointing the blade to Kyuhyun.

"Mhh~ Dangerous, I like it~" Kyuhyun said smirking as he looked at the katana pointing to him. "Okay, you win. But then hurry up and lead me to your room without teasing or else I really can't hold back anymore," he said and trailed his finger's along the other's jaw line.

"Understood." Yesung nodded and took hold of Kyuhyun's hand. Then he pulled the annoying kid to his room by then end of the empire. He pushed Kyuhyun inside and locked the door behind him.

"Finally. Let the game begin now~," The noble said lowly and took a hold of the other, gently throwing him on the bed and climbing on top of him impatiently.

Yesung looked up as Kyuhyun hovered on top of him. "Feel free to play with me, then..." He said seductively and winked.

"You seem to be aware of your sexyness, Yesung." Kyuhyun said lowly as he finally removed the other's robe and crashed their lips together.

Yesung was about to say no when suddenly Kyuhyun kissed him. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun, just enjoying the kiss they made.

"Do you have toys here other than that nice sword of yours?" Kyuhyun mumbled into the kiss as his hands explored the other's body and sucked his lower lip.

Yesung nodded. "They are under my bed in a small box... This katana however, I can use to stab your beauteous body...."

"But you wouldn't do that, right?" Kyuhyun asked as he broke the kiss to lick along the other's jaw line.

"Of course I wouldn't.... I don't kill..." Yesung said, shivering as the other man licked his jawline.

Kyuhyun nodded lightly and nibbled the other's jawline while traviling his hands down to Yesung's crotch. "I'm excited to hear those beautiful moans escaping your sexy lips."

He then let go of Yesung for a moment to bend down on the egde of the bed and fished the box with various toys from below.

"Why must you overuse the word sexy?" Yesung asked, gasping when the other touched his crotch. "Nggh....." He then let out a small whimper when he wasn't being touched anymore.

"You think I'm overusing it? Well, it's the pure truth and I'm a good boy and always telling the truth~" Kyuhyun said placing the box beside them and trailed kisses from the other's lip down his body. He brushed Yesung's tip lightly with his fingers and captured said man's nipples with his lips after having trailed kisses up again.

Yesung gaped and shut his eyes, moaning loudly. "Nggh... g-good boy? What a j-joke..."

"So you think I'm a bad boy?" Kyuhyun asked playfully sad and sucked onto Yesung's nipple while slowly pumping his length.

Yesung groaned and whimpered, nodding hesitantly. "You are a bad kid. What are you gonna do about it?" he asked with equal playfulness.

"What about punishing you?" Kyuhyun smirked as he gently bit into the older's nipple and squeezed his erection slightly.

Yesung let out a loud yelp as his nipple was bitten. "F-Fuck!!" he screamed, grasping the other's hair with his short fingers. "T-Then punish me..."

Kyuhyun looked up at the older with eyes full of lust and smirked. "It will be my pleasure~" He slightly tightened his grip around the other's cock and moved his lips up to the other's neck, biting into it gently.

Yesung bit his lip in order to keep any moans shut. He's going to be punished, he must not enjoy this. "How are you going to punish me?"

"You'll see or rather feel." It came as reply of the younger as he chose a blindfold and put it on Yesung's eyes.

Yesung gulped softly and bit his lips not knowing what would follow next as he was well aware of his own toys. And he knew as well that there were some that could hurt really much if used wrong or combinated with some others.

Kyuhyun smirked and licked an imaginary line along Yesung's jaw and bit into it, causing the latter to cry out not in pain but pleasure.

"If you still think I'm a bad boy then I'll be a bad boy for you, sexy." He whispered seductively and took a cock ring out of the box before he put it on the other's throbbing cock, using his mouth.

The older moaned in pleasure and let out a desperate whimper as the friction was gone again. "D-don't tease." He panted softly but cursed himself as he knew when you were saying that, you got punished by your clients as you weren't allowed to order and just take everything what your client wanted.

"Demanding, huh? That's not nice, Yesungie." Kyuhyun scolded playfully and turned the other on his stomach. "On all fours with you."

Yesung did as he was told and bit his lip as he knew what might come next and that could be pure pain. Either Kyuhyun would ram into him without any preperation or he would use some toys as like the leather whip he earned.

But Yesung gasped surprised as there was no pain in the next moment but soft kisses being spread all over his, with scars marked back.

The courtesan enjoyed the different treatment he got and moaned softly in pleasure. The other clients were harsh with him, not that he didn't enjoy the harsh treatment. He loved it very much but to be treaten gently like that was a nice alternation.

Kyuhyun smirked invisibly to the other as he spread kisses over each scar and caressed his full ass cheeks. He then took the moment of surprise and hit Yesung with the leather whip across his back, making a long red visible line and the latter to cry out in pain. "You're not going to enjoy your punishment."

 


	2. Torture or Pleasure?

**No one's POV**

"I-I love to be threaten this h-harsh though and you're not the first using bdsm on me, Kyu. You'll fail to make me not enjoy this." Yesung smirked.  
"We will see." Kyuhyun teased the tip of Yesung's throbbing erection with his thumb and let go of him for a moment to get some items. The older whimpered softly at the loss of contact but cried out in pain and slight pleasure again as suddenly something long and hard was rammed into him, Kyuhyun's cock. Or not? It started to vibrate, Kyuhyun had inserted a long vibrating fake cock into Yesung's tight hole and was holding the remote in his hands, having a satisfied smile on his lips.

"I told you it's a punishment and not to enjoy for you." Kyuhyun smirked as he started moving the vibrator and increased its vibrations.  
"N-no success, I-I love pain during s-sex." Yesung panted softly, his hands found its way to the headboard and tightly held onto it. Kyuhyun only hummed sarcastically and shove the vibrator deeper into Yesung causing the older to cry out in pain. Only a few seconds after it he brought the leather whip down on Yesung's back again, enjoying the painful scream which was like music for his ears.  
"So you love pain during sex? I wonder if you also love my definition of pain." Kyuhyun said with a smugly grin before he squeezed Yesung's already with pre-cum leaking erection tightly.

A pleasured cry left Yesung's lips and he arched his back. "I-I'm sure, I will love it!" the older moaned and tugged at the ties with his hands.  
Kyuhyun smirked and brought the leather whip down on Yesung's back again, the following cry turning him on even more. He himself had got naked long ago, his erection throbbing, but fortunately having enough space and didn't pain as much as it would have had, if he wore his pants.

Trailing his fingers over the others scarred back, touching the lines left by former clients he leaned over him, forcing his knees further apart. Kyuhyun smirked lightly, lips ghosting over the soft skin of his neck up to his ear before whispering. ''I have only started, i will let you go when i am satisfied and that won't be in the way you think it will be.'' Kyuhyun was much more satisfied when he had the other lost in pleasure, asking him for anything, whether a simple touch or being allowed to climax. He wanted Yesung to give in to him, begging to let him come. 

A shiver ran down his back, Kyuhyun's words enough to get him even harder, his expectations rising. Deep down he had to admit that he was nervous, he might act like he could handle everything, and a client like Kyuhyun  was a first. He seemed different than any other he had ever met. They would pleasure themselves, take what they wanted as all the cared about was to pleasure themselves. 

His hands traveled down as he sucked on the sensitive skin leaving fresh marks on his neck, pinching one of his nipples until he heard a shrill cry. ''That's more like it, how surprising you can hit such a high note'' he whispered, running his tongue down, latching right underneath his adam's apple. Not a lot of people knew, but as he spend more time pleasuring men he found that spot right under your adam's apple is capable of making you feel very hot. Kyuhyun's fingers ran through Yesung's black hair, pulling his head back so he had more space to do what he wanted. His skin latched onto every patch of skin he could reach, brushing his lips against the hollow of his throat before dipping his tongue into the curve, circling it over that specific spot over and over again.

Yesung gasped softly for air, he never felt this way before, what was this feeling, and who was Kyuhyun. He was never touched in that certain spot before but the impact it had on his body was amazing, Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead, almost as if he was having a fever, his breathing becoming irregular.  Kyuhyun was very much pleased with the respond he got but it was not enough, he had just started. His hands traveled down, ducking his head lower, underneath Yesung's arm to tease the already swollen nipples that looked so inviting. He circled around Yesung's left nipple, zeroing closer to the nipple, flicking it quickly.  Yesung's reactions were beautiful, the way he arched his back, pressing his chest closer to him, eager for more. This was exactly what he was aiming for, though it was not there yet, he wanted Yesung at his mercy after all. Latching onto that same sensitive nub, nibbling on it as he looked up, eyes set on Yesung's flushed face, smirking before biting down on the erect nub in his mouth, teeth digging into the soft flesh. Another one of those high pitched moans broke the silence in the room, knowing very well what impact he had. ''Aren't you getting really loud now'' Kyuhyun spoke as he reached for the box and pulled it closer, getting another item to use, making sure it was securely into place before running his hand down over Yesung's chest, pinching his nipple, this time all that was heard was a muffled sound. ''Much better'' 

The gag ball was making it impossible to be loud, he could not protest even if he wanted to, in his tied up state he had no choice but to accept this. It was not the worse though, it didn't hurt so he was content. That was until that very moment he saw the nipple clamps Kyuhyun held up in front of him. Yesung didn't like that much and tucked on the ropes around his wrists as he shook his head. ''Shh, they won't hurt...that much'' In Kyuhyun's opinion pleasure came with pain, this was nothing out of the ordinary. He rubbed each nipple in between his thumb and index finger, making sure it was nice and firm before attaching the nipple clamps to each one, smirking as he added some weights to the chain. 

Kyuhyun moved to sit behind Yesung, pulling the dildo out of him, forcing him to lie back on his back. He spread the others legs, settling in between them as he trailed his entrance, prodding it teasingly before taking his erection in his hand, moving it over the hard shaft, his other hand tucking softly on his balls, pressing his knuckles right underneath them. Another hidden spot that could give incredible pleasure. 

He watched with wide eyes, a barely audible whimper caught Kyuhyun's attention, making him watch the others face. Yesung was close, so close to the edge. He really wanted to come already but the thought of a dry orgasm made him fight it, trying to hold out. He would only feel relieved for a moment but his body would be even more sensitive afterwards. His eyes rolling back in his head when he felt Kyuhyun's knuckles push deeper, pushing him over the edge. He buckled his hips, eager to release but he couldn't, the ring at the base of his cock preventing him from doing so. ''That must have felt great'' Kyuhyun chuckled as he stroked Yesung faster, repeatedly pushing his knuckles on the same spot. It was when he had Yesung panting again that he let go of his cock.

He watched Yesung for a moment, face contorted in pleasure, saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth and a pleading look in his eyes. Kyuhyun was not ready yet though, he was having way too much fun. Lifting Yesung's legs he spread them as far as he could, taking a pillow and placing it under Yesung's hips. Slowly pushing one finger inside of the others tight entrance he trusted his finger in and out, determined to find that special spot. Curling his finger, trusting in once more he was sure he found it judging from the way he felt Yesung shiver. Adding another finger he tried a different angle, avoiding the others prostate on purpose. Yesung tried desperately to get Kyuhyun to touch his prostate again but it was useless. By now he was really needy and wanted his release so badly but it didn't seem that Kyuhyun would let him climax anytime soon.  

Yesung was right, Kyuhyun was not quite ready yet. He grinned as he took an egg shaped vibrator out of the box and turned it on, circling it around the tip of Yesung's cock, precum gathered at the tip. He smeared it around, moving the vibrator down his shaft, following the seam that was hardly visible, starting from the base of his cock to the end of his testicles, adding some more pressure, moving his fingers faster, spreading them out.  Kyuhyun had been suppressing his own needs all this time but he could no longer, pulling his fingers out he aligned himself at his entrance, rubbing the head against the heat that was waiting for him to push in. Kyuhyun could only imagine how good it would feel and pressed the head of his hard cock inside, only stopping to remove the gag ball. He liked hearing the others voice and now that he would enter his lithe and more than ready body he lost all control, pushing in with one swift movement.

Yesung barely had the time to prepare himself, his tough attitude of before was gone, all he could do was moan, his voice echoing through the room the moment Kyuhyun filled him completely, feeling pain shoot up his spine as he was hardly prepped at all. ''You bastard'' he mumbled, teeth sinking into the delicate red lips. Kyuhyun smirked, picking up his pace, thrusting into the tight heat that was surrounding his cock. It only made him move faster, unaware of anything around him other the incredible tightness that was engulfing him. Kyuhyun was thrusting firmly into Yesung, filling him steadily to the base. With his next thrust he managed to find Yesung's prostate again, thrusting erratically into the other, abusing his sweet spot repeatedly, please and whimpers leaving Yesung's lips, the others walls contracting around him. With a loud groan Kyuhyun filled Yesung with his cum, pulling out of him with a grin, more than satisfied, removing the nipple clamps from the swollen nubs, sucking lightly.

''Aww, seems that someone wants to come'' Kyuhyun teased, toying with the tip as he pulled Yesung closer by his chin. ''Beg me for it'' he commanded, smirking as he continued with the feather light touches, a caress here and there. Yesung was no longer able to deny Kyuhyun, he had to come, relieve himself from the unsatisfied feeling he had. ''Please..please let me come, i beg of you'' Yesung whispered, his body drained from most of his strength. It was exactly how Kyuhyun liked it. ''Sure, i'll let you come'' Kyuhyun stroked the others hard cock with quick strokes, guiding Yesung to his orgasm, a rather painfull one. Yesung pleaded, shaking his head as another dry orgasm rushed through his body, causing him to growl in frustration. ''You have to be more specific with what you ask'' Kyuhyun chuckled. ''Please, remove the cock ring and let me come'' he asked, and Kyuhyun nodded, he could see that Yesung could not hold out much longer and stroked him in a slow pace, removing the cock ring, tossing it to the side. Yesung sighed in relief, feeling how he was already nearing his long awaited orgasm, he was oversensitive right now and there was not much needed to make him cum.

Yesung closed his eyes in ecstasy, cum spurting out of the tip of his erection as his orgasm hit him hard. As he rode it out, hips buckling up instinctively Kyuhyun kissed Yesung's forehead, winking at him as he got of the bed and wore his clothes, looking back at Yesung one last time ''I'll be back'' a smirk on his face as he walked out of the room.  The last thing Kyuhyun heard was Yesung saying ''I will get my revenge''


End file.
